


Off Camera

by mitsukiyomi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukiyomi/pseuds/mitsukiyomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BTS social media au where you get to see their lives on and off camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Introductory chapter. Just introduces the characters. First chapter coming soon.

Kim Seokjin - He's internet famous for his videos that are simply him eating food. That's what he does. When he's not recording videos of him stuffing his face, he's running a small cafe with his best friend in the world, Lee Jaehwan, also internet famous under the name of kekekeken or Ken for short. Around his busy schedule, he always makes sure to find time for his boyfriend, practically husband, Kim Namjoon. Seokjin has a Youtube channel and an Instagram account. On this Instagram account, fans constantly wonder if he has more pictures of himself or food, but Seokjin is sure that the statistics change depending on how pretty he looks.

Min Yoongi - Known by many names including August D, D-Boy, Suga, and DJ Sub on the radio. He's a graduated photography major who is also a professional photographer. His hobby is music, so he does a bit of that on the side, and he works part time as a DJ on his own radio show. Before Jung Hoseok, Yoongi's social media pages were full of his cold sense of humor and somewhat existential/depressing outlook on life. After Jung Hoseok, Yoongi's real squishiness comes out, and he's not even ashamed about it. When it comes to photos, Yoongi loves taking pictures of architecture and landscapes, but his favorite subject is everything Hoseok. Hoseok helps Suga with his photography, and he helps Yoongi get more interested in music. He's known as the babysitter/father of the 95z, and he keeps them out of trouble. Also, his ex-best friend is Hoseok's current best friend. Hasn't updated his profile picture in three years.

Jung Hoseok - Famous for rap and dance, he is best friends with Kim Namjoon, and he easily falls for Namjoon's ex-best friend Min Yoongi. Hoseok raps, and he has a Youtube channel where he uploads his dances and tutorials. While he's not doing either of those, he works part time at a small dance academy as a private tutor/teacher. Right now, his only student is Park Jimin, who just likes to dance in his free time. What used to be just photos of himself, his Instagram sort of turned into a Sope page. He makes jokes about how he and Yoongi might as well share an Instagram since both of theirs is filled with couple photos or photos of the other one. Fans request a Sope specific instagram since they find the two to be an undeniably cute couple.

Kim Namjoon - Full time rapper, part time fashion model. He spends most of his free time at Seokjin's cafe while Seokjin is working. He is famous for the music that he releases and his partnership with fellow rapper, J-Hope. Namjoon is known for being the perfect boyfriend, and many fans envy Seokjin for getting with someone like them. On the other hand, there are many fans who are very supportive of their relationship. Namjoon is romantic is Instagram posts and tweets, but Seokjin says that it's nothing compared to how romantic he can be in real life. He stays active on social media, giving fans what they want. Often steals Seokjin's phone to take selfies.

Park Jimin - He doesn't know it happened, but he became tumblr famous within a month. His blog consists of stories about his daily life, photos of him, and reblogs of cute animals. He is known for flirting with his fans, male or female, to keep them happy. Despite that, he's never had a boyfriend or girlfriend in his life, but he does have a big crush on his childhood best friend, Kim Taehyung. Everyone but him and Taehyung are aware of this crush. His tumblr continues to be ran as it always has, with the same content. With the following he has on tumblr, he got up enough confidence to start up a Youtube channel and eventually branched off to other platforms like twitter and Instagram.

Kim Taehyung - He wants to be an all around entertainer. He often makes appearances in his best friend's Youtube videos, and he applies for any acting job he can possibly get. He wants to sing as well, but only if Jimin can be there with him. Has a crush on his best friend, but, unlike Jimin, he's aware of it. No one else is, though. When he doesn't have any acting jobs, he's working part time at Seokjin's cafe. Jimin spends most of his time there while Taehyung is on the clock. Taehyung is known for locking himself out of his apartment, and fans always look forward to #unplannedsleepover photos by him and Jimin.

Lee Jihoon - Jeon Jungkook's #1 fan. His biggest fanboy. Jihoon is also internet famous through Youtube. He's into music and wants to becoming a composer or a producer, and he creates and releases his own tracks on Youtube and Soundcloud. He has a soft spot for cute puppies, so his Instagram hosts photos of himself and cute puppies. That is, until he meets Jungkook, and Jungkook becomes the main subject on his Instagram. Fans can tell, and they get excited as the two get closer, wanting them to be in a relationship because of how cute they are together.

Jeon Jungkook - He is the youngest of them all. His Instagram started off as a place for him to share his photography. He would have photos of animals, people, landscapes, scenery, and anything he had to do for his photography classes. As his follower base grew, he became more confident, and he started posting selfies as well. His selfies, of course, are what got his follower base to rise quickly, and so he expanded to other forms of social media as well. He is Min Yoongi's #1 fan and bugs the piss out of him, and he has his fans bug the piss out of him, until Yoongi finally gives in and becomes Jungkook's mentor.


	2. Let's Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter tells how Jungkook and Jihoon first meet. Also includes the other characters.
> 
> Also, I've never done a social media au before, so it might be weird? I don't know. Let me know what you think. Any pointers or whatever would be great. xD

_Jungkook_

If the first year in university is supposed to be the easiest, Jungkook is worried about what the following years have in store for him. It’s only his first year—hell, his first _semester_ , and he’s already stressed out to the max.

Jungkook is thankful to be living in the modern world with Instagram and twitter, and his rapidly growing follower base. When he’s stressed about school and projects, he’ll post something. His fans respond. It makes him smile, and it relieves a lot of his worries.

With midterms right around the corner, Jungkook is only stressing more. He has big midterm projects that are due by the end of the week, and there’s still exams to study for on top of that.

He grabs his phone, and he types out a tweet, complaining about having too much work to do.

  


It only take a couple of minutes before his phone pings with a respond from twitter user, @leewoozi. Jungkook knows him. Well, he doesn’t _know_ him, but he follows Woozi, real name Lee Jihoon, as well. They’ve been mutuals for a while, Jihoon having been Jungkook’s first follower on Instagram when he started posting his photography earlier that year.

Jihoon liked and commented and gave real feedback on all of Jungkook’s photos, and he was the first one to compliment him on his selfies when he started posting them as well.

Jungkook would have been a little more suspicious about this particular fan, but by viewing his social media pages, he learned that Woozi was actually a Youtuber, and he was really freaking cute.

  


Smiling, Jungkook sets his phone back down as he continues getting ready for class.

His first class of the day is probably his favorite class of all. Introduction to digital photography.

  


 

_Seokjin_

“And you’re supposed to be working,” Namjoon says when Seokjin slips his phone back under the counter. He’s referring to the comment Seokjin just posted on Jungkook’s Instagram. “Not worrying about what the kids are doing.”

Seokjin smiles when he sees Namjoon’s phone light up in his hand, and he knows that it’s Hoseok telling him to get his ass back to the studio so they can work on recording. “Yeah, well, you need to be getting _back_ to work, so you have no right to tell me what to do.” He tells the younger one.

He watches Namjoon type out a reply to his best friend, and he looks back up at Seokjin. “I don’t want to,” He whines, sounding like a small child. “All Hoseok has been doing is nagging at me. It’s so annoying.”

Kim Namjoon, better known to the world by his stage name of Rap Monster, is the love of Seokjin’s life. Everyone who knows him for his music, brains, and Instagram imagine him to be some romantic, mature individual. Seokjin knows better, but it’s this child-like side of him that Seokjin loves the most.

He leans over the counter and presses a kiss to Namjoon’s lips because, well, screw being professional and all.

“Go,” He says. “It’ll be over before you know it, and I’ll have dinner ready when you get home.”

“I hope we’re done before you even have time to get dinner ready,” Namjoon says, and he grabs his keys before leaving from the cafe.

An idea comes to his mind, and his phone right back into his hands. He looks through his photos for an old selfie Namjoon had taken on his phone.

  


 

_Taehyung_

“Jimin-ah! Jimin-ah!” Taehyung calls from outside of his best friend’s apartment, phone in hand. “Open the door!”

He has to make this sound more urgent than what it really is to get Jimin to let him in.

The door comes open, and Jimin has his camera in his hand. Well, this is perfect content for his vlog channel to show just how spontaneous his and Taehyung’s friendship can be.

“ _What_ do you want?” Jimin demands. “You act like there’s a Charizard—”

“Better.” Taehyung says, pushing past Jimin. He walks down the hall, directly to Jimin’s bedroom until he finds the little Pokemon sitting on his bed. “Vulpix.”

“Are you _serious_?” Jimin asks, and he turns the camera to face Taehyung. “So, yeah guys. This weird ass fuck is my best friend. Does anyone want to apply to take his place?”

If Jimin actually keeps that part in the video when he uploads, he’ll have a shit ton of people responding, saying how much they would love to take Taehyung’s place as his best friend. Taehyung would be jealous, but—

“I’m just kidding,” Jimin says as he turns the camera back to himself. “He’s irreplaceable.”

“I got it!” Taehyung cheers, and he shows Jimin his phone to prove it.

Jimin turns the camera back to Taehyung, getting the phone screen in the shot. “Congratulations,” Jimin practically sings. “Aren’t you supposed to be going to work.”

Taehyung has to post the picture to Instagram to show his followers that he finally caught the Pokemon he had been going for the whole time, and he found it in his best friend’s apartment.

  


“Seokjin hyung will understand.” Taehyung says.

“Or he won’t excuse you at all. He’s been looking for a Vulpix, too, you know.” Jimin says back, and he turns off the camera.

“Hey, you’re making a video,” Taehyung says, ruffling Jimin’s hair despite knowing how much the smaller one hates when he does that. “Don’t let me stop you. I’ve got to get to work.”

“You’re the one who randomly showed up for a Vulpix.” Jimin mumbles as Taehyung leaves his room.

“And it was worth it, Jimin.” Taehyung calls back, assuring Jimin that, even if he’s late, he doesn’t regret his decision.

 

_Jihoon_

“So,” Jihoon says, expectant as Yoongi’s earphones come off. He bounces on the balls of his feet, excited to have finally have a solid song to submit to the show. “What do you think?”

“It’s good.” Yoongi tells him. “But—” of course there’s a but. “—do you have an instrumental version?”

“Yeah,” Jihoon says. He grabs his keychain where he has a few things other than keys attached to it. “On my flash drive.” As he says that, his phone pings with a notification. “Why?” He asks as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. His intention is to silence it, but he sees that it’s a snapchat from Jungkook.

“I was just thinking it’d be better if you sang it live.” Yoongi tells him.

“Hold on,” Jihoon says, and he sits down to open the message.

  


“What is it?” Yoongi asks, his interest spiked when he sees the worried expression on Jihoon’s face.

“He wants me to message him.” Jihoon says.

He has been following Jungkook since he first started his Instagram over the summer. In fact, he was Jungkook’s first follower on Instagram. Eventually, Jungkook followed him back and subscribed to his Youtube channel as well. The two had been talking on various platforms, but they hadn’t met in person yet. And Jungkook had never been so direct like he was in this message.

“So message him.” Yoongi says as if it’s that simple.

“I can’t _just message_ him,” Jihoon whines. “I don’t even know what to say…”

“Just ask him what he wants. _He’s_ the one who told you to message,” Yoongi suggests. “So he probably knows what he wants to say.”

  


Jihoon freezes.

“What?” Yoongi asks.

“He wants to meet.” Jihoon says.

“Tell him yes.” Yoongi says.

“But—”

“No arguments.” Yoongi cuts him off before he can even refuse. “I’ve been trying to get you two together for a while, but one of you is always busy when the other isn’t. Tell him yes. This is your only chance.”

  


  


“He’s coming here,” Jihoon says, dropping his phone on the table. “What do I do?”

“Wait.” Yoongi says. “In the mean time, let me get that instrumental from your drive so I’ll have it ready when you come back.”


	3. Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was just a little preview to introduce each of the characters. This one is going to be a bit longer, and each of the chapters following this will be in the same format. Also, since this is my first time doing a social media au, I’d love to hear your thoughts~ Enjoy! (The main characters are labeled, so you can skip and read whoever’s parts you want). Namjin’s part is a flashback.

_Jihoon/Jungkook_

Jihoon and Jungkook have been online friends for a while, and they even share mutual real-life friends. For example, Jungkook bugs the piss out of Yoongi every day to become his mentor in photography, and Jihoon bugs the piss out of Yoongi every day to play his songs on his independent radio show. Despite having all of these connections, Jihoon and Jungkook have never met in real life.

When they finally get the chance, they’re both nervous about it. Sure, Jungkook can sound confident and sure of himself in a text message, but it’s a whole other thing to actually feel that way. As he drives to the radio station to pick Jihoon up for their lunch date, he feels really nervous. This is it. He’s finally going to meet Jihoon in person.

Jungkook would be lying if he said that he didn’t have a small crush on Jihoon. At first, he thought he was weird because he always commented on Jungkook’s Instagram posts, and he still thought Jihoon was a little weird even after finding his Youtube channel. After about a month of binge-watching all of Jihoon’s videos, however, he started to grow a liking for the male. So maybe, just maybe, he’s hoping that this little meeting between them eventually leads to something a little more than real-life friendship.

He parks his car outside of the recording studio. The ‘radio station’ is actually located inside of a small, independent record company. The same one Hoseok and Namjoon are signed under. It’s how Yoongi and Hoseok ultimately met. Yoongi rents a single room in the building, a deal he had worked out with the owner so that he could have a space to record his radio show, which is really just a podcast-type thing.

The butterflies don’t really catch up to him until he’s standing right outside of Yoongi’s studio, staring at the plaque with Yoongi’s DJ name, DJ Sub, engraved on it. He knows that Jihoon waits beyond this door, and it’s kind nerve-wracking to think that this is actually going to be their first time meeting after being friends for so long. It’s like already knows Jihoon, but they’ve never actually met before.

Jungkook takes a deep breath, hand on the doorknob, before he allows himself in.

There, in the studio, is Jihoon sitting next to Yoongi, and he’s actually quite small. He looks small in his videos and his photos on Instagram, but Jungkook imagined him to be the same size as Yoongi. He’s smaller. He’s actually really cute. Jungkook smiles, but he doesn’t know what to say.

Thank god there’s Yoongi there to save the day.

“Did you take your photography exam today?” Yoongi asks, going through some papers. Probably the skit for his next show or something.

“Well, the _pre_ -exam,” Jungkook says, gripping his backpack as he goes further into the studio. “The midterm isn’t until next week.”

Yoongi nods, and he sets the papers aside to look at Jungkook. “And your project?” He questions. “How is that coming along?”

“Motion studies.” Jungkook sighs. “It’s not as easy as I thought it’d be.”

“No? Well, maybe Jihoon can help you with that.” Yoongi says, smoothly shifting the conversation to include Jihoon in it, and he looks back at his computer, now ignoring the two.

Jungkook frowns. He wants _Yoongi_ to help him with his projects. Having Jihoon help him out would be good, too, but Yoongi would be more help because he actually knows something about shooting. Jungkook isn’t sure what Jihoon knows.

He looks at Jihoon, who is watching him from his seat. “Ready?” He asks, and Jihoon nods.

“I think Yoongi hyung wants me to be in his next episode, so I have to be back here once we’re done.” Jihoon says as he gets out of the chair and walks around the table to reach Jungkook.

“It’s fine.” Yoongi says, holding up the disk that Jihoon had originally presented to him earlier. “I’ve got this recording. You two take your time.”

Jungkook walks back out to his car, and Jihoon follows along behind him. “I’m sorry about the mess,” Jungkook says, grabbing his camera bag from the passenger seat and tossing it into the back. “I don’t usually have passengers.”

Jihoon looks down at the floorboard and into the back seat where Jungkook just threw his camera bag. Other than the bag that he tossed back and his messenger bag, which he throws in the back as well, there’s nothing in the car. “If you think this is a mess,” Jihoon says. “I’d hate for you to see my car.”

Jihoon’s care isn’t even that bad. He keeps some of his filming equipment in there for when he wants to go out and film away from the house. It keeps him from having to pack it up and unpack it every time he decides to change filming locations.

“So, where to?” Jungkook asks before he even moves from the parking lot. There are plenty of burger places all over the city, and he needs to have some idea of where they are going before he leaves and ends up having to back track if they choose something in the opposite direction.

“I thought we were getting burgers.” Jihoon says, removing his pack so that he could put his seatbelt on.

“We are,” Jungkook says. “I mean where to do you want to get burgers?”

Jihoon shrugs. “We could just go to McDonald’s or Burger King. Or the Berlin Cafe.” He lists off a few places.

McDonald’s and Burger King sound gross to Jungkook. Not really that he has anything against eating there, but it just doesn’t seem like the ideal place to take someone out for lunch. Especially for a first meeting. Cafe Berlin is a little more expensive, but it’s only on the borderline of being ‘too nice’ for a first casual date. Jungkook decides to go with that. “You’re cute,” Jungkook says. “It’s Cafe Berlin. Not the Berlin Cafe, but we can go there.”

“Or, you know, McDonald’s or Burger King,” Jihoon says quickly as Jungkook backs his car out of the parking lot. Yeah, he may have been the one to suggest Cafe Berlin, but he didn’t think Jungkook would go for it that easily. It’s too expensive. Maybe Jungkook doesn’t remember that he agreed to pay for it. “I don’t have any money on me, so I really can’t afford anything from there.”

“Hyung, it’s fine,” Jungkook ignores Jihoon’s protests. While talking online, Jihoon gave Jungkook permission to start calling him Hyung, so it came out naturally as they were talking together like this, but it’s so weird to call someone he just met by Hyung. “I told you I can pay for it.”

Jungkook gets as close as he can to the cafe, and he chooses one of the city parking places to park at. The worst thing about living in the city is the cost of parking, something Jungkook never had to worry about in his country home in Busan.

Jihoon frowns as Jungkook feeds the parking meter. “I’m sorry,” He says. “I should have brought some money. You know, my apartment is just two blocks this way. I can go—”

“I’m hungry, and the cafe is right here.” Jungkook says, pulling out his phone. “I’m not walking two blocks just so you can get some money. I told you I’ll pay, so let me pay.”

“What are you doing?” Jihoon asks as Jungkook holds his phone up.

“Taking a picture.” Jungkook responds with a smile. “I think our fans will freak out about us hanging out together when I post this later.”

Jungkook doesn’t post it until they are inside the cafe, and Jihoon takes a picture of Jungkook to post.

  


Right once Jungkook gets his posted, he gets a notification of being mentioned by Jihoon.

  


_Hanging out with_. Dammit, why didn’t Jungkook think to say something like that instead of calling this a _date_? He quickly goes to change his post, but he can tell by the way Jihoon is smiling at him that he already saw it. It was too late.

“I didn’t know this was supposed to be a _date_ ,” Jihoon said, his tone almost teasing. “Now I don’t feel so bad for making you pick up the bill.”

Well, at least he seems to be okay with the idea of this being a date.

Jihoon’s on and off camera personality is all very much the same. Although he’s a small person, he’s not really the type to take crap from anyone. Although he seems a little shy at the start of this…date…he seems to warm up faster than Jungkook, and Jungkook thinks he might be the only one who’s even slightly nervous after a while.

He’s good at talking. Maybe a skill that he gained from his many years of working on the internet and talking to his fans. He’s really good at getting Jungkook to open up, despite Jungkook having been the one bold enough to ask to meet in person in the first place.

“So,” Jihoon says, grabbing a fry and dipping it in the ketchup. He looks at Jungkook as he shoves it into his mouth. “There’s only so much I can learn about you through our always short chats online and your Instagram posts. What sorts of things do you like to do when you’re not taking photos or trying to pick up cute Youtube celebrities?”

Jungkook doesn’t know what to say, the last part of the question having thrown him for a loop. “What? I’ve never tried to pick up a cute Youtube celebrity before.” He says.

“No? I thought you and Jimin hyung—”

“Jimin hyung?” Jungkook cuts Jihoon off before he can go any further and say something ridiculous.

“Yeah, I mean you two did the boyfriend tag together and then you posted those ridiculously cute selfies up.” Jihoon points out.

Jungkook knows exactly what Jihoon is on about. It’s a video that he and Jimin did and a post on his own Instagram that he had shared a while ago. Maybe a month?

  


“Oh, that?” Jungkook asks. “People wanted him to do the boyfriend tag with Taehyung hyung because they do everything together, but Taetae wouldn’t agree. So he asked me to do it. We said in that video that there was nothing going on between us.”

“Yeah, but I know a lot of Youtubers who lie about that because they don’t want to get a lot of hate or upset their fans.” Jihoon says.

“Have you ever lied about it?” Jungkook asks. He only asks because Jihoon was the one to bring it up in the first place, but he’s not really sure he wants to know the answer. It depends on what the answer is.

“I’ve never had a reason to.” Jihoon tells him. “I had a boyfriend when I posted my coming out video six years ago, and I introduced him in that video, but we broke up a few months after.”

“You haven’t had a boyfriend since?” Jungkook asks, raising his eyebrow. Jihoon is really cute, and he is really freaking popular, so there’s no way he managed to stay single for at least five years after breaking up with his boyfriend.

“We’re supposed to be talking about you.” Jihoon points out, attempting to change the subject. “Your hobbies other than photography.”

Jungkook knows that Jihoon is dodging the question on purpose, but he decides not to press the issue. He doesn’t want to upset Jihoon.

“I like going to the gym.” Jungkook begins.

“I can tell.” Jihoon says, smiling. “Maybe we can go together sometime. You know, for another date?”

With the offer of a second date, Jungkook really feels like he got off on the right foot with Jihoon, and he smiles and nods in agreement.

 

_Yoongi/Hoseok_

Just as soon as Yoongi has all the equipment for the broadcast shut down, the door comes open and Hoseok enters the room. He removes his earphones as he enters, and Yoongi knows that he was listening to the show. It was how he knew the exact second he’d be able to enter the studio without bothering Yoongi. Yoongi greets him with a smile.

Today marks the second month of his and Hoseok’s relationship. The past two months have been the best two of Yoongi’s life, and he mostly has Hoseok to thank for it. Of course, there is him being reunited with Namjoon, Yoongi’s best friend from high school, too, but Hoseok has a lot more to do with Yoongi’s happiness than an old friend of his does.

“Sorry I couldn’t be on the show.” Hoseok says as he walks to meet Yoongi at the table. Yoongi removes his own headset, and he sets it to the side, looking up at his boyfriend. He wanted Hoseok to be on the show today for it being their two month anniversary, but Hoseok and Namjoon had to finish up with their recording. Losers. Namjoon always takes up Hoseok’s time. “I really wanted to, you know.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Yoongi assures him, and he stands from his seat. “Just know that you don’t have a choice on our one year anniversary.” Because he and Hoseok will last that long. They have to. “I’m dragging you in here to record with me.”

“On our one year, Hyung, I couldn’t refuse.” Hoseok says, and he pulls Yoongi in for a kiss.

Hoseok pulls his hand from behind his back, and he’s holding a small collection of flowers. “And I got you these.” He says, handing them over to Yoongi.

They’re small, and they’re pink. It’s not a bouquet of roses like the typical gift a boyfriend would give, and Yoongi recognizes them immediately. “ _Flowers_?” He asks, giving Hoseok a suspicious look. “Did you pick these from outside?”

Yoongi recognizes them from the small garden that’s planted in front of the building.

“I did,” Hoseok says. “I knew you wouldn’t go for something as cheesy as a dozen roses, so I picked these right from the front of the building.”

Yoongi rolls his eyes, but he finally accepts the flowers. “Well, I guess it’s better than wasting a ton of money on something that’s just going to die within a couple of days,” Yoongi says, smelling of the flowers only to quickly remember that one of the reasons he hates flower is because they don’t smell as nice as everyone says. “Thank you,” He says, kissing Hoseok’s cheek as they leave from the studio, hand in hand. “This was really sweet.”

“Wow, I’m impressed.” Hoseok teases as they walk down the hall. “I honestly expected you to make fun of me and torture me about doing something cheesy like this.”

Apparently, the flowers are worthy of an Instagram post later, which Hoseok posts to his own account.

  


“They fucking love you.” Hoseok says as he watches the like count go up, and Yoongi drives, and he even takes the time to read some of his favorite comments to Yoongi. “You two are so cute together! I don’t know what I would do without my daily dose of Yoonseok.”

“Okay, do you _have_ to act like every girl in the world has a super high-pitched and annoying voice?” Yoongi asks, covering the ear closest to Hoseok. “And secondly, where do you want to go for dinner?”

“We could just go back to my place for pizza,” Hoseok suggests, putting his phone away. “I’d suggest yours, but, since this is only Jihoon and Jungkook’s first date, I’m assuming Jihoon will be back later.”

“Yeah…I don’t really see either of them as the type to have sex on the first date,” Yoongi agrees. He loves Jihoon, but having his roommate around when he and Hoseok might want to do just that isn’t the ideal way to spend their two month anniversary.

“So, pizza? My place?” Hoseok asks.

“Sounds good to me.” Yoongi agrees.

 

_Jimin/Taehyung_

It’s another one of those nights again. Jimin gets a call right around 1:30 in the morning, a little later than usual, and he answers it to hear Taehyung on the other side of the line. “You home?” He asks Jimin.

“Yeah…I don’t know where else I would be…” Jimin says back. “Lock yourself out again?”

“Yeah,” Taehyung sighs, clearly annoyed with himself. Jimin doesn’t mind it. He loves having Taehyung over for their unplanned sleepovers, but he sometimes wishes that Taehyung would just agree to being Jimin’s roommate. The last roommate Jimin had moved out a few months ago because he wanted to live with his girlfriend, and Jimin had been alone in his two bedroom apartment since. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

And Taehyung wasn’t joking. Only a minute after their call ended, Taehyung was knocking on the door. Jimin let him in, excited to see his best friend after his long day.

  


Taehyung still smells like baked goods and coffee, not that Jimin is complaining, so he goes to take a shower first of all. From the countless amount of sleepovers he’s had over here, he doesn’t have to worry about not having anything to wear. He purposefully brings clothes and leaves them here for nights like this when he locks himself out of his own apartment. After all, he can’t very well fit into Jimin’s clothes. Jimin often wears Taehyung’s clothes when he has nothing else, but that doesn’t work the other way around.

“Isn’t this my shirt?” Taehyung asks when he gets done showering. He grabs the bottom of Jimin’s shirt, or the shirt Jimin is wearing, and he looks his best friend in the eye.

“I don’t know.” Jimin mumbles, pushing Taehyung’s hand away. “You leave so much of your clothes here that I don’t know which is which anymore.”

Taehyung smiles, and he huffs a laugh. “Because you can’t tell a shirt that’s three sizes too big?” Taehyung questions, giving Jimin a skeptical look. “I mean, not that I really care much. My clothes look better on you anyway.”

“Then stop complaining.” Jimin demands.

Unlike most of their unplanned sleepovers, the actually just lie in bed and talk this time, both of them tired after a long day. Fans always wonder and guess what these two do during these sleepovers. They come up with ridiculous ideas like Taehyung and Jimin making out or talking about their crushes. They’ve never kissed each other, but crush talk does come up every once in a while. It’s mostly Taehyung talking about someone he has his eye on, but he never goes for it, and he quickly gets over that person. Jimin, on the other hand, has never admitted to having a crush.

“Taehyung,” Jimin says, hoping that Taehyung hadn’t fallen asleep yet. He’s weird like that. Sometimes he falls asleep the instant his head hits the pillow. Other times it can take him hours to fall asleep, and he’ll stay up all night talking to Jimin until he passes out.

Taehyung hums in response, and Jimin knows that he’s still awake. At least somewhat.

“Why did you call me so late?” Jimin asks. Normally it would be around 10 or 11 o’clock that Taehyung would call him, but it was long after midnight before he heard anything from his friend.

“Oh,” Taehyung says. “I thought I told you. I had a late-night audition for a mini drama series.”

“Really?” Jimin asks, turning around to face his best friend. “They let you audition this late into the night?”

Taehyung nods. “I asked if I could come in tomorrow, but the director said that they needed to have all auditions in before then so they could make a decision, and he agreed to letting me try out tonight.” Taehyung explains.

“So you don’t know if you got the part yet?” Jimin asks.

“Not yet.” Taehyung says, and he sighs. “Hey, Jimin.”

“Hmm.” Jimin hums in responce.

“If I get the part, would you help me rehearse my lines?” Taehyung asks.

“If you get the part, Taehyung.” Jimin says. He’s certain he will, though. Taehyung is really good.

“Even if there’s a kissing scene?” Taehyung asks.

Jimin opens one eye to look at his best friend. “You want to kiss me?” Jimin asks.

“I mean, if there’s a kissing scene, I just want to make sure I get it right.” Taehyung says. “And there’s no one I trust enough to practice with besides you.”

“Okay,” Jimin agrees, mostly because he’s too tired to care otherwise. “Even if we have to practice a kissing scene, I’d be happy to rehearse with you.”

Taehyung continues talking, but Jimin doesn’t hear anything he’s saying because he slowly drifts off to sleep.

 

_Namjoon/Seokjin_

  


It was when Namjoon had first moved to Seoul to pursue his career as a rapper. During the promotions of his first album, he got signed onto some program that was all about how idols and other celebrities needed to learn basic skills so that they could take care of themselves. Each artist on the show got interviewed to find out where their weakest points were, and Namjoon’s happened to be everything that had to deal with cooking and housekeeping. Seokjin happened to be the teacher that signed on to teach him how to cook.

Upon first meeting, Seokjin and Namjoon didn’t get along at all. Namjoon came off as a little rude, not showing any interest in learning to cook at all, and he was still failing at it by the time the program ended, and Seokjin ended up deeming that he had no hope to learn to cook ever. He would need someone to take care of him.

“That position is free if you wanted to fill it.” Namjoon had told him. He actually grew a little affectionate toward the cook during the program filming, but it was clear that Seokjin still hated him.

“ _Why_ would I want to fill that position?” Seokjin demanded. “I have an entire customer base of people to take care of. I really don’t need someone to add to that list.”

“So I’m not allowed to be a customer?” Namjoon challenged, smirking in that smug ass confidence he displayed when Seokjin first met him. That confidence has been toned down a lot by now, and Seokjin likes the _less_ smug as confident Namjoon more. Confidence is good, but not when it makes you the type of person to think you get what you want when you want it, and that was the feeling Seokjin got from Namjoon.

“I didn’t say that,” Seokjin snapped. “I’m just saying that I wouldn’t want to dedicate my life to taking care of you specifically.”

It took a while, but Namjoon eventually left the subject alone. That is, until he came into the cafe nearly a month later, and Seokjin recognized his stupid face. He had hoped he was done with this hip-hop rapper of an idol or whatever the hell he was, but here he stood before him.

“I’m sorry about the last time,” Namjoon said, his tone completely different this time. “I shouldn’t have come on so strong like that.”

“You think?” Seokjin agreed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“So, if you’ll let me, I’d like to take you out on a proper date.” Namjoon said. “And I’ll do what I can to deserve someone like you.” All those words come out smoothly, and it makes Seokjin think that his douchebagness hasn’t left at all. It’s not until he cutely adds, “Because I really like you, and I want you to let me call you hyung, and I just want you to like me, too. I’m really sorry if I made a bad impression the first time we met. Let me make it up to you.”

It was cute. The way he turned to mush when he started begging.

Seokjin couldn’t help but smile. “All right.” He gave in. “I’m not letting you call me hyung yet, but we can work up to that.”


End file.
